


A Confident Christmas

by flipping_pages



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipping_pages/pseuds/flipping_pages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brotherhood teaches Erik about Christmas. </p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confident Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKidAcrosstheGlobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKidAcrosstheGlobe/gifts).



Through all his experiences there was one mystery that Erik could never solve.

Women.

Lately that woman would be Raven Darkholme, renamed Mystique for her talented abilities and mystery. Though Erik suspected it had to do with her avoiding her past and trying desperately to ignore the sense of guilt for leaving Charles lying on that sand, just as Erik also felt. Lately her mystery side seemed to dominate as she’d been sneaking around on him. Her movements were erratic, leaving at odd times and closing her door quickly when he’d pass by. Recently he’d walked into the room where Mystique, Frost, and Angel were murmuring with their heads all together in a way only women could talk without seeming odd. He’d stopped as soon as they spotted him and all at once they’d looked at one another and then walked their separate ways. His mind went through a dozen scenarios and he prepared himself for the worst. Now that he was some strange leader from a group of mutants rebelling against humans, he found himself responsible for other people. One of those individuals was Mystique, otherwise known as Charles’ sister as remembered every time he looked at her beautiful and structured face. He felt a sting of guilt of his actions but he as well knew and likely Charles knew, that his pride would never allow him to return to Charles and apologize. Besides, even with an apology, it didn’t change the way they both felt, the two paths they had desperately tried to merge to no avail.

“Magneto?” A voice behind him caused him to turn in his chair. He gazed at Mystique for a moment before replying.

“Yes?” Mystique seemed nervous, even with her newfound confident stance and squared shoulders.

“The Brotherhood and I would like to talk to you.” She said quickly and suddenly confident before turning and leaving the doorway. Erik pinched his lips slightly and sighed before lifting himself up and following her.

Sometimes that so called confidence got a bit much for him.

_She’s more like Charles than she thinks_ , he thought.

He walked down the cold hallway before entering the equally cold room. He stopped in the doorway and stared at the Brotherhood, lined sitting down at the steel table in the middle of the room. He raised an eyebrow and sat across from them. Frost was leaning back, a beautiful fur white coat wrapped around her pale shoulders. She gazed at Erik with a small smirk on her face and knowing eyes. Erik tried desperately to ignore her, which likely caused Frost even more amusement. Angel was leaning forward across the table, a mask on her face that Erik easily saw through and wondered distantly why she almost looked excited. Azazel on the other hand was gazing at Mystique, his eyes raking over her and even Erik’s keen observation skills couldn’t determine if the look was one of lust or hate. Either would cause problems for him and he made a note in his head to observe them together more often.

“So!” Mystique shouted causing everyone but Janos to jump. It was hard to startle a man that could cause immediate doom and chaos with a wave of his arms. Of course, Erik had that particular skill as well, it just seemed Mystique was one of those people that could get under his skill. _Definitely like her brother_. He kicked himself for thinking that, knowing Frost was likely still skipping through his head. Erik glided his eyes from Frost’s smirk to Mystique’s genuine smile.

“We”, Mystique said, gesturing to the rest of the group, “would like to celebrate Christmas.” She smiled and looked at Erik expectantly.

“Christmas?” Erik again felt that confusion only brought on by women. Sure, he’d know his fair share in a number of ways but never long enough to pay attention to their random whims.

“Well yeah!” Mystique said excitedly. She continued with her hands clasped together in front of her like a prayer.

“It just lately we’ve all been so serious about life and this house is so fucking cold and dark all the time. We need something to brighten things up.” Mystique said self-assured and like the born leader she was.

Erik gazed silently at the group. While most of them attempted in some way to seem nonchalant about what Mystique said though Erik knew they all secretly desired a way to enjoy this life they chose. He realized belatedly that it had been cold and dark, mostly to avoid bringing too much attention to their semi-permanent residence. It was no mansion to be sure. Nothing that Mystique’s old residence surely had. Confusion still rang through though. He’d never stayed long enough in one place to really know about Christmas; despite knowing it involved a man that flew around visiting people and somehow coercing them to give gifts to each other.

_Sounds like a familiar mutant to me_ , Erik thought and then snorted at the thought.

“So,” he started hesitantly, “what exactly are you thinking about this whole Christmas thing?”

Despite wanting to appear sure of himself in front of his followers, he though caution to the wind and gazed questioningly at the group in front of them. All at once, they all seemed excited at the prospect of teaching the great Magneto their expertise. Though Emma’s expression was more of vindictively glee and Azazel had still yet to even look towards Erik. I really should do something about that.

“So you’re okay with this then?” Mystique asked, for once seeming shocked that Erik would actually agree to it.

“It has been a rough five months,” Erik began, “despite the things we do and must do in the future to achieve our survival. What I hope to achieve is a world where mutants have no fear of their powers, a rid of the humans that make us ashamed and fear our power. I wish for a world of peace for mutants, living together. It only seems right that we should being that example now.” He finished his short speech, surprised at him own sudden motivation for Mystique’s idea.

“Oh this is great Erik!” Mystique said, her words slipping for a moment saying his real name. She took a deep breath before beginning again excitedly. “We’ll need lights, a tree, some ornaments, and of course a menorah.”

“A menorah?” Erik questioned, his eyes snapping to her face.

“Well yeah,” Mystique said, “you didn’t think we were going to celebrate our holiday without celebrating yours too, did you?”

Suddenly, women made a bit more sense to Erik.


End file.
